Yeah, yeah, genderbend
by derherher
Summary: The title explains the story. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own KNB**

**AN : Ooh I usually dislike genderbent characters but I just felt like writing about it this morning so I just did. I planned for it to be a single chapter story but since my teeth are really hurting right now (sob at my swollen face) I can't really write any more than this.**

**This story is based on the many fanarts I've seen of fem!Gom, and a bit of Gintama as well I guess.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Kyaaa!~"

Aomine jolts up to the loud screaming coming from his childhood friend's room. He would've gone back to sleep if it wasn't for the deep voice instead of the girly, high pitched one that belongs to his pink haired friend. He shakes his head to get rid of his remaining dizziness and rushes to the room. He isn't sure how a guy can manage to go into her room but no matter who it might be, he is sure he can beat him up, if he tries to do anything funny.

He walks in zigzag hurriedly and can't help but notice he feels his chest a bit heavier, actually a lot heavier than he remembers. Choosing to ignore it he opens the door violently and finds Momoi, or someone who looks similar to Momoi, sitting up in the bed while covering herself with a blanket.

He scans his eyes around the room and finds no one else there but the two, he raises an eyebrow in confusion, "'Sup?" His voice comes out a bit too pitchy to his liking, he clears his throat and adds, "Did you cut your hair?" Still, he doesn't sound close to his usual self.

"Aomine...-kun?"

_Since when Satsuki has deeper voice than mine? Or...  
_

"Aomine-kun! You're Aomine-kun!"

"Oi, what happened to your voice? Do girls go through puberty twice or something?"

"No! Look at yourself!"

He pushes his worry about his pitchy voice aside and takes a couple steps into the room and faces his left, where a giant mirror is placed in the room. His eyes are immediately staring at the two jugs that do not belong there. He gasps, not in a very manly way, while holding up the two soft members that are suddenly attached to his chest. "W-W-What the fuck are these two doing here!?"

"I'm not sure. I seem to have lost mine and grow out a member down there." Momoi points towards her lower abdomen, while looking at Aomine who is still dumb founded.

"Did you freaking steal mi-"

"I did not! How dare you accuse me like that!"

"I knew I shouldn't stay here! You- You evil witch!" He points his finger vigorously, while his other hand is still holding his one _girly _member as if afraid it might fall down.

"Hey! I said I didn't do it! How the heck did I do it anyway!?"

"How the hell should I know!? Switch us back!"

"I would if I could! Do you think I enjoy having a part dangling down here!?"

"Akh!" The tanned blunet crouches down and buries his head in between his knees and hands. "So what should we do?"

"Hold on." Momoi reaches to her cell phone on the bedside table and flips it open. "Oh, it's Ki-chan! . Ki-cha~an? . Ehh you too!? . That's great! . I mean- . Yeah, that's a great idea! We'll be there soon! Bye!"

"That was Kise, right? What did he say!?"

"Aomine-kun, we might not be the only victims here." She suppresses her giggles, though not too successfully.

"Stop doing that, it sounds disturbing now."

"Oh so it didn't before?" She's already out of her bed and elbows the blunet, she even adds a 'teehee' after that.

"Geez. There is no way I'm going outside like this."

"No need to worry. Let me find you something to wear. Hmm."

He groans and slumps onto Momoi's bed, a grunt soon follows. "Ow. These things are really in the way, Satsuki."

"Ha! Now you'll learn to respect women a bit more."

"Hey, I do respect them, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Actually" he sits back up and holds up his girly parts again, "this isn't so bad, I guess." He looks up to Momoi and smirks, who already has clothes for Aomine in hand. He isn't sure how she has girly clothes in his size, that are actually not that girly since they're just a pair of sweatpants and a regular shirt that is kind of too girly to what Aomine's used to.

"Now, if you're going to be a girl, stop holding your own boobs!"

"But they're damn heavy."

"That's why we wear a bra." She tosses one onto his face.

"Hah? Don't tell me this is yours, Satsuki."

"It doesn't matter whose it is! You should be grateful I even bother to dress you up!"

"And you're going to wear that?"

Male Momoi is wearing a see-through pink button-up shirt over a tanktop, with yellow short shorts. "What? This is the most non girly clothes I own!"

He only shrugs in reply before taking the clothes out of her hands, and changes right in front of Momoi, who covers her eyes on reflex.

"Hm, I would've been fine if you made me wear a skirt or something."

"How can you still be a pervert even when you're a girl!?"

"Anyway, let's go. Wait, I think I need to pee-"

"No! Let's leave, we're late already!"

* * *

"Momoicchi, Aominecchi!" Kise runs across the street to greet them, or at least someone who looks a lot like Kise.

Before Momoi can wave back, a dark blue blur fills her sight. And soon she sees Aomine strangles Kise and drags him into the restaurant, where _everyone _is waiting.

This _everyone_ is none other than his teammates.

Kise, whose face is now red due to the blunet strangling him, seems to be loving the idea he switched gender since he even had time to curl his long blonde hair. He even put on a way too girly clothing for Aomine to describe, that maybe belong to one of his sisters.

Kuroko is still Kuroko, and Aomine thought for a while he was the only one who didn't get cursed by this unfortunate incident until he notices the ponytail behind his head.

Murasakibara looks pretty much the same except for his much more feminine body built, and the two long braided pigtails that rest on top of his enormous chest.

Midorima has his messy hair down, covering most of his face. He looks more like one of those school girls who haunt schools at night than a normal girl.

Last but not least is probably a stranger Aomine hasn't met yet. A girl with a long black hair is looking as gloomy as the green haired guy next to him. He wonders who this stranger is, until-

"Aka-chin, this one is tofu flavored-" Murasakibara offers his unopened bag of snack to the gloomy black haired woman.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." The aka-chin girl clenches her fists, silencing the purple head.

"Oi, Akashi. I promise I'll buy you a wig, can't you just give me back my lucky item?"

"Shut up! I said don't call me by my name." Red eyes are staring down at Midorima as he stands up from his seat, while trembling slightly as he is losing his last grip over his control.

"S-Sorry, my bad."

The group is now sitting around a table in a randomly picked restaurant. Kise is ordering foods for everyone cheerfully, contrasting the confusion and fear that surround the rest.

* * *

**Okay now, I know later I'll be regretting the fact that I dare to upload this story haha~**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**I'll upload next (hopefully the last) chapter tomorrow if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Heads up, ooc Nijimura. I don't know how he's like. To me he's the 'yeah whatever' but-serious guy.**

**I also want to thank you for your reviews. I stayed up late to get this story done so, pardon the awkward um story structure? Or something like that *u* Enjoy~**

* * *

The misfit colorful group of manly girls, a girly blonde and a girly guy, are trying their best to enjoy their meals without attracting too much attention, although a few pairs of eyes are already staring at the bunch.

Aomine can't keep his own hands off of his now filled-with-dreams chest. It draws a bit too much attention as the guys at the restaurant are snickering, some are even whistling to him teasingly, which he doesn't take a notice of - a strange grin is plastered on the tanned bluenette, he even licks his own lips briefly.

Midorima lets out a grunt from time to time while trying to untangle his messy shoulder-length hair. He has finally decided to go with the flow from now on, and believes no one will be able to recognize him. He smiles in relief at his thought as he pushes his glasses up with his taped left hand, before he takes a sip of a canned red bean soup he got himself from the vending machine.

Kise – the typical girl that sunshine and every other source of lights love to shine on, is being overly friendly to strangers and even the waiters in the restaurant, some are nudging their neighbors, whispering something indecent.

Murasakibara occasionally brushes across his chest slowly. Stopping himself from doing that is almost as hard as preventing oneself to touch a bump on one's skin, or in this case two gigantic 'bumps'.

Kuroko is probably the only one who is able to act what one would consider normal. Even if he wasn't, his ever still low presence allows him to escape stares, something that the black haired woman – Akashi, _envies._

He keeps eyeing the entrance doors, as if afraid someone he knows will enter any moment. His paranoia works as a jinx, as some of their upperclassmen, Nijimura included, are entering the half empty restaurant.

His reaction is the only thing that attracts the group that just entered as he sends his bowl of tofu soup one foot up into the air, and lands loudly on the table, making a huge mess. Many of the waiters race to get to the table to clean it, with two come out as winners.

Waiter One pretty much leans over Kise, who shifts to the side a bit to avoid physical contact. The waiter only approaches him closer by pretending to clean the area that wasn't even that dirty, which earns a pout on the blonde's face.

Waiter Two rushes to Akashi's side after he's done cleaning, making sure there's no cut on his hand by grabbing it. Akashi pulls back his hand faster than a blink of an eye and mutters 'I'm fine'. The waiter gives Akashi a wink and shoves a small piece of paper onto his palm. After finding out a phone number is written on it Akashi slams the paper onto Midorima's cheek angrily, which knocks him down the chair.

Nijimura watches the scene from his table and raises an eyebrow.

"Huh, they look familiar somehow."

"Oh, the senpai are here! Nijimura-senpai!~" Male Momoi is waving her hand a bit too girly for her current appearance, and gender.

"Oi! Aren't you forgetting something here, Satsuki!?"

Nijimura gets up from his chair and approaches the group suspiciously, the other two senpai are either too lazy or weirded out to move. "Uh, do I know you guys?"

"Senpai~ It's us-ssu!"

"Ssu? Wait, are you Kise? Or Kise's sister, that would make sense. Yeah." Nijimura is rubbing his chin with his two fingers while talking to himself, he isn't sure his underclassmen each have a sister, a brother in Momoi's case.

" We… kind of switched genders this morning-ssu."

"Kind of!? Do these boobs look unreal to you!?" Aomine glares at the pretty blonde while holding his chest hard, almost squeezing them.

"You look the least worried here, Aominecchi."

"Tch, like you're one to talk."

"Please stop doing that, Aomine-kun. People are staring."

"Hah? And how can you be so calm about this, Tetsu?"

The pale boy, or in this case girl, shrugs in response, "I figure Akashi-kun or Momoi-san can somehow find the solution. Nothing good will come out by stressing over this."

"Whoa, Kuroko, not bad." The captain nods, impressed by this new sixth man. He absolutely has no idea of what's going on, but he is not pleased of being ignored by a bunch of underclassmen.

"Tetsu-kun trusts me~" A small giggle escapes the pink haired girlman's lips.

"I'm begging you Satsuki, stop doing that."

"I'm assuming everyone's here?" Nijimura sits down between Kise and Aomine to stop their bickering, and scans his eyes around the table. He isn't sure how to react to the strange situation in front of his eyes, so he chooses to go along.

"Yes-ssu!"

"Hey, I have a suggestion. You're free to decline but…" Nijimura leans in and gestures the rest to do the same, then whispers, "I think it would be best if you guys don't go to any public places. I mean, literally everyone is now staring at you guys."

"I don't think we can go back home, senpai. Our parents won't recognize us." Everyone nods slightly in agreement as Momoi speaks their minds.

"There's a park nearby, you know." Aomine yawns and gets up. "Better than this confined place, right?"

"I agree! Let's go-ssu. These people are starting to creep me out!"

"There's really no need for Kise-kun to seduce every man Kise-kun meets."

"I wasn't seducing them, Kurokocchi!" The blonde sobs.

"Why the hell are you wearing a skirt, Kise?" Aomine flips the back of the skirt open. Kise quickly turns around and pulls the skirt down, he then glares at him.

"Don't do that!"

"It's even girly inside too-"

"D-Don't say that out loud-ssu!"

Nijimura silently walks at the back of the group, occasionally glancing back at the restaurant. His worry is starting to grow as he sees a small group of men are exiting the building, and are now following the group. To his relief they get to cross the street and lose them.

"Whew, Nijimura-senpai." His ears twitch hearing a very familiar voice. He turns around and finds _him, _shoving his hands casually into his pockets, grinning."Surrounded by hot babes. Where you heading?"

"Get lost, Haizaki." He replies lazily before turning back around and leaving the gray haired teen who is shouting something Nijimura doesn't really care about in between his laugh.

"Who was that?" Kise is struggling to keep his skirt from being blown off, the previously calm wind has unexpectedly picked up.

"Aren't you at least wearing shorts inside?" Nijimura furrows his eyebrows at Kise who is now wrapping his skirt tightly around his thighs. "You can't help but attract attention everywhere you go, can you?" He continues after Kise shakes his head in response.

"But it's comfortable-ssu. You should try sometimes."

"I don't know if you're bring serious, but no thanks."

"Ouch! Who the hell put a branch this low!?" Aomine ducks for another incoming branch, that is shaking violently due to the wind.

Kise covers his face after Aomine headbutts him accidentally, he soon regrets his action.

"Akh! My skirt-ssu!"

The branch then almost hits Akashi straight in the face, which he swiftly dodges, although not quiet in time.

He gasps in horror, "M-My hair!"

The group is now looking at the hanging long black haired at the branch. Green haired teen can only look at the now out of reach wig hopelessly. There is no way he can get back his today lucky item, he will have to buy another before any more unfortunate incidents befall him.

"I think you look prettier with your real hair color, Aka-chin."

* * *

**As always with my stories, any suggestions are very much welcomed! And don't hesitate to review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beware, OOCness.  
**

* * *

"What should we do-ssu!? None of us knows how to act like a girl! I can't do my photoshoot looking like this." Kise sobs into his palms, Murasakibara pats the blonde's back gently to calm him down - although 'gently' in Murasakibara's dictionary is clearly different in everyone else's as Kise coughs a couple times before slapping the purple's hand away.

"You don't look that horrible, Kise." Aomine actually tries to comfort the blonde.

"I meant I can't just show up to my work as a girl! And what do you mean I don't look that horrible-ssu!?"

Momoi tsk's a few times while shaking her head, "Aomine-kun needs to learn how to compliment a girl properly. No wonder you're still single."

"Hey! You're one to talk Satsuki! And all of us are still single, fyi!"

"Tsk, it hasn't been a day and you're already having a girl talk with Momoi." Nijimura chimes in, then grins seeing Aomine's brief blank stare before he repeatedly curses himself.

"Can we focus on finding a store that sells wigs nanodayo!?" By the look of Midorima's face, it seems that he fears a meteor will hit him on the face anytime soon if he doesn't get a hold of his today's lucky item.

"Why do you think you'll find it here in the park?" Akashi, who actually feels just a tiny bit bad for losing his friend's lucky item, is also keeping a look-out on said store - another more dominant reason is he doesn't really want to walk around with his red hair flowing wildly due to the annoying wind.

"No, there should be one on the other side of the park nanodayo. I know that, I've already checked." He then double checks on his phone and a frown indicates he isn't really that sure.

"I'm hungry~"

"Murasakibara-kun, I'm getting a vanilla shake in that restaurant, you can come with me if you'd like."

Murasakibara's eyes lit up just for a short moment before Nijimura stops them.

"Hold on. I think you guys want to leave your habits behind."

Kuroko and Murasakibara are looking at him in despair. They are, after all, really looking forward to treat themselves.

"You don't want to make it easier for someone to recognize you. You guys kind of stand out, you know." He adds louder, when purple and pale blunette still keep walking towards the restaurant. They, very unwillingly, rejoin the group and sit down on the hard ground.

"So?" Aomine is laying down on his back, with his arms crossed behind his head, his shirt is halfway up, exposing even his ribcages.

"Aomine-kun! That is inappropriate!" Momoi smacks her hand hard on his exposed stomach, printing a red mark of her hand on the smooth skin.

"Goddamnit that hurts, Satsuki!" Aomine curls up on his side, lifting the back of his shirt in the process, revealing the bra he is wearing.

"Y-You're even wearing a bra?" The sight clearly catches the captain off guard, as he struggles to look away from the sight that he rarely gets to see in person, not that he likes it or anything.

"Huh? Satsuki made me wear it." Aomine sits up and fixes his shirt nonchalantly.

"And you have no problem showing it off to public, Daiki?"

"Huh? Well-"

"Then why don't you just strip down?"

"Oi, Akashi! What in the world are you thinking!?" Midorima forgets about his worries for a moment due to Akashi's a-bit-inappropriate suggestion.

"Guys, please! Calm down, we will find a solution to this!" Momoi pleads, and smacks Aomine's head when he is actually starting to do what Akashi suggested.

"Why don't we just go to our separate ways, to avoid any unwanted attentions nanodayo?" What that translates to is Midorima really needs to buy a wig right this instant! He doesn't have the luxury to chill around in the park while a bad thing can happen to him any moment.

"Oh, that's not a bad idea. Maybe you guys need to experience life from a different point of view." Nijimura raises an eyebrow at the weird looks his underclassmen are giving him.

"Won't hurt to try." Momoi gets up and drags Aomine who was still yawning a second ago. She hums a little as she can't help but to feel a bit of excitement running through her body, while on the other hand Aomine is protesting Momoi's surprisingly strong grip as he struggles to get up and Momoi finally let go.

Midorima is like a rabbit who is finally let out of the cage when Nijimura agrees with his idea, as he is almost running towards the wig store that is supposed to be on the other side of the park, according to Midorima and his unreliable navigation skill.

Akashi changes his mind and asks Kuroko to go with him, instead of him going with Midorima. There is nothing he can say to stop the bespectacled green head from going to the wrong direction, and besides he really doesn't want to run up to him (or call) to tell him that, he has a business to take care of himself after all.

Kise decides to come along with his beloved Kuroko, he doesn't exactly get along with Midorima, and Aomine and Momoi are already out of sight. Murasakibara, as loyal as he is, follows wherever Akashi is going.

Nijimura sighs and catches up to the lone Midorima.

* * *

**AN : Ah, I tried writing this chapter for who knows how many times.**

**Don't hesitate to review~**

**Aomine and Momoi's chapter is done, I'll just edit it a bit and it'll be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Well hello there. Here's another chapter to make up for the last very short chapter.**

**And even though I don't reply to some of the reviews, just know that I really, really appreciate it, and as always, they make my day :)**

* * *

The two are wandering around the park aimlessly, trying to go through the day to experience this supposedly interesting and new event, as the mighty captain Nijimura-senpai mentioned earlier.

Contrasting her friend's previous enthusiasm towards the whole incident, Aomine has been fairly quiet ever since they have separated path with the others. She isn't sure what the reason is and it has been making her a bit worried. Maybe Aomine's right mind, if he has any in between his constant pervy thoughts and his extreme passion towards basketball, starts to click, makes him realize that this whole thing isn't merely a joke. This is serious business, if they stay like that even longer than a day, it will mess pretty much everything up.

If Aomine's silence isn't weird enough, his eyes are gazing into a distance, as if he is in deep thought, which is definitely something Momoi hasn't witnessed her friend does. Maybe for once, despite Aomine himself being in the very body he seeks for in a girl, is worrying about the consequences this incident will bring such as; his family's reaction upon learning this nonsensical fact, his studies which Momoi brushes off immediately since Aomine couldn't careless about it, and most importantly his basketball practices and matches.

Each and every one of Teikou's prodigies have magically swapped genders, instantly disqualifying them from participating any more boys basketball tournaments. Not only will this hurt Teikou basketball's pride, it may cause the five prodigies and the sixth man to be demoted to second string, or worse, expelled from the club, since they can't exactly explain their sudden absence.

She turns her head to take another glance at Aomine, only to find out he has stopped walking and is now a few steps behind her.

"Are you okay, Aomine-kun?" She approaches him and guides him towards a bench.

"Hm." Is the only answer from the blunette.

"I've- I've noticed a few people whistled at you."

"I've noticed that, too."

"Is that bothering you? You still have your stength, Aomine-kun, you can confront them if you'd like. I don't want you to pick a fight though, but if it's offending you-"

"What are you talking about, Satsuki?" Blunette raises his head and mouth opens slightly to express his utter confusion.

"I don't really want you to pick a fight with a bunch of stupid jerks, Aomine-kun. That's all I'm saying."

"Why would I wanna pick a fight with them?"

It is now Momoi's turn to be confused. "I'm not sure? You seem upset. Are you?" She starts to think Aomine actually hasn't been listening to what she says at all. Maybe he really is upset, Momoi can't stand this anymore. Aomine isn't a softy who can be broken down easily but once he is hurt, it must be a big deal and there is no way she will let him go through that.

Although, a snicker that's soon followed with a bark of laugh snaps Momoi out of her worries and deep thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

"I- Satsuki." Speaking two short words apparently already suffocates him as he gasps for a short breath before he resumes laughing.

"What is it!?" If he is making fun of her, while here she is worrying about him and his future, or to be precise his desitiny, yes it now comes down to something as big as destiny. She will slap him hard and show him who the man is, which is her now.

"You seriously thought I was freaking upset?"

"You're not?" She can't help but to feel relieved, though it is soon replaced by anger, at both herself and him. Of course Aomine wouldn't get upset about the whole situation. And the whole Aomine's-suddenly-thinking-a-few-steps-ahead deal will never, ever happen. "So why were you so quiet all this time!?"

"I was just thinking. It feels great when people whistle at me. Like, they acknowledge my sexiness, I mean look at me." He motions his hands to his now curvy body, he mostly points out his big chest, the one part he is mostly proud of his new self. He then raises an eyebrow playfully a couple times as soon as Momoi is done scanning her eyes, with much irritate, at his admittedly sexy body.

"Don't wiggle your eyebrow at me like that!"

"Come on. Are you falling for my body too now?" He smirks, half scoffingly, half teasingly.

"Some of them have really bad intentions, Aomine-kun. You have to be careful." She chooses to ignore the latter's last sentence. Although she badly wants to smack the grin off of his face for trying to sort of flirt with her.

"Are you worried about me?" The smirk only grows wider on his annoyingly smug face.

"You know, that expression really doesn't suit you anymore."

"Hah? What the hell? Did my face change too now!?"

"No. I mean, I don't know why this happened to us, but while we're in this body, I think it would be best if we act properly according to our new genders."

"So you're saying I have to be all girly?"

"You don't have to, after all, not all girls are girly, Aomine-kun. But to not attract unnecesarry attentions to yourself, I think it would be best. You still have the same height, same hair and skin color, you don't want to have the same, um, personalities. And most important of all, please don't bring your magazines to any public places."

"I have to be you, basically, right?"

"I didn't say that! Have you not been listening to me?" She crosses her arms across her chest and turns her back on him while pouting. What is wrong with being her anyway, it's not like she's overly girly.

"Thinking about it makes me wanna vomit. I'll do anything but acting like a girl."

She lets out a sigh. "I guess it will be really hard for you."

"Hell yeah, it is."

"I don't really know what you should do, I guess you can observe how girls act, I don't really know myself now that I'm thinking about it."

"Geez, are you really a girl, Satsuki?"

"Hey! Are you mocking me!?"

"Let's go shopping."

"Huh? Aren't you at least a bit worried!? Of all things we can do, you want to go shopping?"

"I just wanna appreciate this new body we're given-"

"Shut up, Aomine-kun! And why are you suddenly speaking like that?"

"For real, Satsuki. I've never been this excited looking for clothes."

The determination on the bluenette's face is something that Momoi can do nothing about, because the former won't listen to what she has to say no matter how reasonable it is, therefore she begrudgingly agrees and goes to a mini mall nearby. She is not planning to spend any money on a piece of clothing she has no intention to use for later on.

Although after five minutes exploring the store she finds herself liking a few male tops and bottoms -that looks undeniably good, at least on her current body- and decides they might come in handy, just in case she wants to crossdress or something. During this confusing incident, she has forgotten a tiny detail of her former body figure that makes crossdressing impossible.

Meanwhile, Aomine is nowhere to be found.

Although, half an hour later a few workers are talking among themselves, about a certain woman collapsed in the fitting room, with a bloody nose.

* * *

**Second AN : I'm not sure whose adventure I'm going to write about next. But it's gonna take a long time either way. I apologize in advance ;u;**

**Don't hesitate to review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Honestly, I wasn't planning to continue with this story. But as my thank you for your kind reviews, here's a new chapter. I'm really out of ideas though, and warning : there are some kind of suggestive things mentioned here. I'm not sure if I should change the rating up because of that, I really hope not.**

**OOC Haizaki and Nijimura.**

* * *

Today's a pretty nice day and that's why Nijimura decided to go out to enjoy the sun. He wasn't aware that it would be so damn windy he is now in need for a jacket badly.

He shoves his hands into his pockets for some warmth, wishing he was still inside the warm restaurant and enjoys the ramen he was going to order. He sighs, and focuses as much attention as he can gather into the bowl of ramen in his head, he furrows his eyebrows in the process in hope it would help him. The scene of him slurping the hot soup starts to play, a bit forcefully, and its hot temperature traveling down his throat into his chest, and spreading out in his body, and the chill from the wind caressing his arms and face.

"Goddamnit! It's freaking cold out here, Midorima!" He gives up, and he blames Midorima for walking around in the park for half an hour already.

"It's around here somewhere nanodayo! And you didn't have to come with me if you're going to complain." His hair is slapping his face hard. He didn't know having a long hair would give him troubles this much, not to mention it keeps blocking his sights no matter how many times he pushes his hair back.

Is that his way to thank his senpai who went into the trouble to accompany him!? He huffs, but decides now is not the right time for that. "Let's find a shelter until the wind calms down. We'll catch a cold if we're out here for too long." To his relief, Midorima agrees and they head into the nearest building in sight.

"What… is this place..?" Midorima gapes at the sight in front of him, even Nijimura is taken aback for a short moment.

They have entered any perverts' sanctuary.

His messy long green hair is tangled high up on his head, his fringe even forms into an impressive copy of tumbleweed. He parts his lips slightly despite him not being able to register what most objects and items are to be used for. But there are some that are quite obvious, such as sexy lingerie – which Nijimura comments with someone's going to get a wedgie by wearing it-, various size of objects in form of some body part, and some sort of body pillows complete with two bumps to play with.

"We can go next door if you aren't comfortable." Nijimura suggests the megane. He, himself wants to get out of there as soon as possible. Not only Midorima is now in a female body, anyone will suspect them as a couple and are up to something that is highly inappropriate for his age.

"S-Sure." For a thirteen year old adolescent, Midorima isn't that naïve and innocent as he realizes the same thought.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise! We meet again, _senpai. _Down to one girlfriend now? Where are the rest of the babes?"

Nijimura curses, pretty loud in the quiet store. "The hell are you doing here? You're not old enough, you brat." He turns around and grabs the grey haired bastard by the front shirt. He then notices there are a few more people behind him, the same group of people he saw back at the restaurant. "Who are they?"

"Lighten up. We're not here to buy anything, just sight-seeing." The guy gives Midorima a smirk while giving him a dirty look, then proceeds to stare at his now no-longer-flat chest.

Nijimura pushes the guy against the nearby pillar and hisses near his ear. "What kind of people are those new friends of yours, Haizaki? You weren't into this before."

"Don't speak like you know me, senpai." Haizaki manages to get out of the captain's grip and approaches the 'girl'. "Yo, pretty girls don't frown. Wanna have some fun with us?"

Midorima isn't fond of fights and violence, so he intends to not involve himself in their business. But then Haizaki is walking towards his direction, with a smile he's never seen Haizaki worn.

"You mean me?" He didn't know Haizaki was talking to him.

"Well, yeah? Who else? You thought I was flirting with your boyfriend?" He raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

Midorima fixes his glasses and then realizes his hair isn't neatly brushing against the frame of his glasses like usual. He fixes his hair briefly before speaking. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

"Come on~ you are totally blushing, you know." He wraps his hand around the girl's shoulder. "Damn, you're really tall. It's okay, I like girls taller than me."

"Excuse me, you're invading my personal space. Could you please let go of me?" The green head tries to shake the arm off, but he won't budge. He doesn't wish for a fight to break out, so he tries to calm himself down while his patience is running out.

"You look really familiar somehow." The guy tilts his head to the side to observe the green head's face. "Well I'm screwed. Do you have a brother in Teikou, girly?"

His heart almost sinks, he thought Haizaki figured out who he really is somehow. Maybe he should do what Akashi did, wearing a wig would lower suspicions from people who are familiar with them. "No, I don't. I'm only here to visit my grandmother." It's better to act like an outsider, but now he can't really explain why he's with Nijimura. He can't come up with a convincing lie in panic. And Haizaki is really in his face, it's annoying.

"Ah, is that so? You know, you really look similar to this lame guy in my school. You're not lame though, you're hot. In fact, I don't mind being your tour-guide or something, are you interested?" Midorima can't tell if he's being serious or not, but he no longer cares.

He only wants to get out of the store and to get something to eat, since he has skipped breakfast and lunch time is now almost over. He doesn't have time to deal with Haizaki and his delinquent friends anymore. Taking a deep breath to justify what he's about to do, he raises his arm and forms a fist, then proceeds to give him a punch in the gut.

The guy backs away and doubles in pain.

Midorima didn't think he would still have his strength, or he wouldn't have hit him that hard. Either way, he shrugs it off and exits the door, followed by an impressed Nijimura who didn't expect the green head to resort to that so quickly.

"That's because I need to eat and he's in the way nanodayo." He defends himself. He really is starving by now and Haizaki's acts were beyond irritating and disgusting.

Nijimura chuckles, he's amused at how even the calmest of the group can act so opposite of his usual self. He wonders how everyone else is doing right now. Though he's relieved he doesn't need to worry about at least their safeties.

* * *

**More AN : Ugh, I made a mistake by making Nijimura going with Midorima. So, I wrote this just because I wanted to write Midorima punching Haizaki in the gut.**

**I promise I'll elaborate more for the next chapter. Akashi and the others' tale is coming up~**

**Don't be a silent reader. Feel free to review!~**


End file.
